


A Very Good JJBA Fanfiction ft. Speedwagon, Jonathan, and Macklemore

by InsomniaFuel



Category: Macklemore (Musician), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 1: Phantom Blood, M/M, My First Fanfic, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaFuel/pseuds/InsomniaFuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Speedwagon goes thrift shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good JJBA Fanfiction ft. Speedwagon, Jonathan, and Macklemore

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as crack, but somehow it got cutesy towards the end???  
> Jonathan and Speedwagon are in a relationship because I'm a self-indulgent piece of shit lmao  
> The name of the instrument came from a friend of mine, do not try to look for this instrument, please, it does not exist

  Speedwagon was tired of being seen as useless, so he decided right then and there that he was going to learn some sort of skill even if it killed him. The very chill bara man shoved a giant fucking slab of toast in his mouth, and then off he went to the thrift shop, hoping to find something with which he could prove his worth.  
 

  As Speedwagon entered the thrift shop, something immediately caught his eye, and he hurried over to the far corner of the store to take a look at it. The object looked very different up close,  _very_ different, it looked like a musical instrument of sorts, but it was distorted and bent at awkward angles, Speedwagon felt uncomfortable just looking at it, but he checked the price nonetheless and decided to purchase it simply because the poor thing ruined the otherwise laid-back aesthetic of the store.

  
  Upon walking up to the checkout counter, Speedwagon was met with a young man with an undercut in his early 30s, of medium stature and slim build, wearing an abnormally large fur coat. The man looked up from the book he was reading and met Speedwagon’s gaze. “Can I help you?” the man asked, “Yes,” Speedwagon replied in an unsure tone, “I’d like to purchase this… uh… do you know what this is called?”, “The sexephone?” the man offered, “Uh, yeah, I guess” Speedwagon answered. The man grinned, “Man, I remember playing the sexephone back in the day, those were some good times”, Speedwagon smiled back politely and nodded, hoping to get out of the thrift store as soon as possible. “I could offer you lessons if you’re interested,” the man began “free of charge, unless, of course, you’d like to pay me back in some way… maybe a date?”. Speedwagon cringed, “I’m sorry, Mr. uhhh…” “Macklemore, you can call me Macklemore” “Mr. Macklemore, I’m sorry, but I simply can’t do that, I’m… um…”, Speedwagon tried to think of an excuse, “…not interested in men” he decided. Macklemore looked crestfallen, “But… same love…” he uttered as Speedwagon gave him an apologetic look and left the thrift shop.

  
  Home once again, Speedwagon eyed his new purchase, ready to give it his all. Speedwagon had some trouble finding the mouthpiece, but once he did, there was no stopping him. A loud wailing sound erupted from the sexephone, echoing down the halls and into Jonathan and Speedwagon’s shared bedroom, where Jonathan  _had_ been sleeping. Roused from his slumber, Jonathan emerged from the room to find the source of the ruckus, and found Speedwagon in the living room, spinning in circles, holding an oddly shaped instrument of sorts, which seemed to be causing the hideous noises. “What are you doing?” Jonathan questioned. Speedwagon slowly stopped spinning in place and faced Jonathan, “Mr. Joestar!” he beamed, “glad to see you’re awake and well-rested! I have decided to learn how to play an instrument! It’s called the sexephone, it isn’t particularly attractive, I’ll admit, but it produces a lovely sound”. Although Jonathan was confused as to how Speedwagon could ever descripe such an awful noise as “lovely”, he was glad that his partner was having fun. “Dance with me!” Speedwagon urged Jonathan as he began, once again, to spin around in circles and play the eccentric looking instrument. Jonathan smiled, grabbed Speedwagon’s free hand, and began to spin with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments. This is my very first fanfiction, so I wanna know what you think.
> 
> For more Speedwagon content, follow me at autisticspeedwagon.tumblr.com


End file.
